Paradise
by Dupin
Summary: Lucafont and Olaf battle it out...over Esme. Better then it sounds-trust me. Rated PG-13 for sexual contact, swearing, and violence.


Paradise (PG for swearing, sexual contact and violence, Esmafont)

**_Paradise, an ASOUE fanfiction, by George._**

****

_AUTHORS NOTE: This is a one-off fanfiction. The swearing is pretty mild, and the violence is a bit…bloody. I hope you enjoy it, as I spent a long time on this, and I feel it's one of my best ones. It was originally titled, Frustration, but when I added the word 'paradise' on it's own line, I decided that as the new title. Also, when Olaf and Lucafont are fighting, I think it's cool to listen to 'Bohemian Like You' by the Dandy Warholes…the music goes really well…anyway, that's it for author's notes, so here we go:_

**Paradise**

**By George**

Lucafont twiddled his hooks, and kept his eyes down. He couldn't cope anymore, he felt too insecure with everything-it had to stop. He heard the giggles around him; he felt the happiness spreading through the breeze of the dining room. 

All the troupe were at Olaf's house that evening, they were all dining there. Lucafont was sat near the edge, as one of the top employees. But now he wished he wasn't…he wished that he was just someone who happened to be there, like the wart faced man sitting right at the bottom of the table, talking with another unimportant member of the troupe. He peered up, bored. The meal was yet to come, but he already felt full. And sick. But straight after he peered up, he wished he hadn't. Olaf and Esme, tongues shoved down each other's throats, hands wrapped around each other. He closed his eyes, he wanted to just leave the room, leave the troupe, and leave the country. Live in Europe perhaps, and forget the whole life he had led here with the troupe.

Esme and Olaf were perfect together; their hands laced perfectly, and they were happy. But Lucafont wasn't. He loved her; he loved Esme with all his heart. Her hair was so neat, and slender, as he saw Olaf and Esme back away calmly, and watched him lace his fingers through her hair. Her slender, curved body was too beautiful to describe. Her hands clutched a patch of tablecloth near Lucafont. He gazed at her fingers. They were so…beautiful. Even a small part of her body, like that turned him on and made him wish he were Olaf, with his tongue in her mouth, and his arms smothering her around her elegant figure. 

But he was not. He was just there, watching them. Olaf sat Esme down next to Lucafont, just round the corner from him, no one in between them. He couldn't even bring himself to lift his head any further, and looked her in the eyes. He strained himself hard, as far as he could, and lifted his head up. He was staring at her, but she was looking away, at Olaf, who was apparently doing something particularly funny. Lucafont snarled, but then Esme turned her head, her hair swishing gently. Lucafont couldn't help but smile, and she smiled back, her eyebrows raised in a sweet way. Lucafont couldn't stop smiling, so he pulled his head down, so it didn't look like he was, as he would look stupid. Olaf kicked his chair back slightly with his heel, and grandly raised himself at the head of the table, and began talking:

"My dear troupe," he began," We-" 

He frowned, and narrowed his eyebrow, as he noticed no one was listening. No one listening to their master, huh? Well…he'll make them listen. He clutched a glass with a full fist, and lunged it at the far wall with a humungous fit of power, over the heads of the troupe, and it smashed into the pink wallpaper, spraying glass among the room. Tocuna screamed, and everyone mumbled with fear, before turning and seeing that Olaf was staring at them, stood up, and the realized that he was the one who had thrown the glass.

"W-what was that for?" Flacutono gasped, scared at his master, who owned such power over him, who ruled him, and at this stage, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe next time you'll listen," Olaf growled," Now that all of you are listening, I can continue." He took a deep breath, and scooped up another glass, and held it up high.

"My dear troupe, I invited you all here today, so that we can celebrate the success of Lemony Snicket's downfall." Everyone murmured and rolled eyes. What? Snicket's downfall. They needed to here more, and no one talked out loud, so that they could.

"All of you seem suspicious," Olaf continued, surveying the whole room," But by the end of tonight, everything will seem clear."

Lucafont held his hooks up against his cheeks, and balanced his elbows on the table. Blah, blah, blah-Olaf went on forever with his opening speeches, and this one wasn't going to prove different.

Lucafont never hate Snicket. In fact, they got on quite well. But Olaf couldn't know that, he'd do something evil; maybe hang Lucafont, or cut off his legs, like he did his hands. Lucafont chuckled. What a joke Olaf was. He could run the troupe better then that old idiot did. But as Lucafont thought, he didn't hate Olaf as a leader; he was great, and he admired him so much. He just hated him for being Esme Squalors boyfriend. So, Lucafont leaned back on the chair, and decided to listen to what Olaf was saying about Lemony.

"Yesterday, me and Esme-" Lucafont scowled and froze," Went out, and set a trap in the Wallaby Woods." Members of the troupe muttered in excitement. The wallaby woods was nearby Hotel Denouement…this was going to be good. 

"We knew that that vile twat Lemony would be there…probably crying as he walked through the woods about something." He made a small chuckle-a loud chuckle to say it better. A large, unnecessary chuckle. Lucafont growled again. Olaf was the twat that was for sure.

"So, we ambushed him…and kidnapped him." Olaf stared around, his eyes shining. Some people clapped, Lucafont noticed Flo and Flacutono. Esme smiled. How Lucafont loved that smile…it was so bright, with perfect teeth, and thick red lips.

"And then we tied him up, and left him up in the tower, as we got disguised as regular people…and then we turned him in to the police the next day!" 

Olaf posed slightly, and everyone clapped, the wart faced man even whistled, shoving large meaty fingers into his large, ugly mouth. Olaf smiled, and posed again as the troupe clapped and clapped. But Lucafont just sat there, staring heavily at Esme…who he would do anything for; just to have her in his arms. He shook his head. It won't happen. There he is, with a large nose, a grumpy looking face, and goddamn hooks for bloody hands. And it was Olaf who made them that way. He growled. He hated Olaf now…not just for being Esme's boyfriend…but for wrecking his life.

Lucafont should have never joined Olaf. It was a huge mistake. To think, he could be at a nice comfortable home right now, and never have to make these long journeys, and never have to disguise, but to be himself. And even when not having a scheme, Lucafont could not be himself. He felt too different from everyone else…but he felt calm and collected with Esme. A young Snow Scout suddenly nervously popped round from the kitchen door, and looked around, eyes huge and worried, quavering.

"Aw, hi," Lucafont said, but he felt someone behind him, and turned to see Olaf. What an effect Olaf had on everyone, it was unbelievable, but it instantly made Lucafont frown, and made his eyes narrowed, and instantly made him say," Oi, get out food, kiddo." Lucafont felt bad, and the young child went back into the kitchen to retrieve their food. He must be the only member of the troupe to be like that, as it was Olaf's possession that made him become evil, and the top member of the troupe, besides the leaders, Olaf and Esme.

The very same snow scout came around, holding a large tray just seconds later. It had a steak of roast beef on it, smoke rising. It smelt very good. Another snow scout came through. It was Carmalita Spats. Lucafont was shocked that she was in the kitchen with the other children, as apposed to sitting with them at the table, but shrugged it off, and saw as she grabbed a large knife, and sliced it, then carefully lifting it up and putting it on people's plates, starting with Olaf, then Esme-who kindly patted her on the head as she did so, and gave her a nice smile in addition, and then moved onto Lucafont, who gave a small nervous smile at the girl, and then she moved on down the table. Olaf raised his glass, which was almost overlapped with wine.

"Let us start our meal!" he cried out, in a sort of drunken way, and he sat down, and grabbed his cutlery, as yet another snow scout came in with potatoes.

The meal began, everyone talking and laughing together, drinking wine, and chewing roast beef.

"So, lovely meal," Lucafont began, talking with Esme. Olaf butted in, with a dark face.

"Those brats could do better," he snarled. Esme giggled, and Lucafont shrugged.

"So…why isn't Carmalita sitting with us?" Lucafont asked," I don't mean anything…just that-you know, I thought-"

"Carmy decided herself that she wanted to cook," Esme explained with a beautiful chuckle.

"Ah. I see," Lucafont said, grinning. Esme grinned back. She sipped at the wine, and shoved a potato into her mouth. Olaf filled his glass again…he sure drank it quick.

Lucafont noticed that he looked a bit wobbly. He didn't care…it might give him and Esme more time alone. 

"So Esme," he said," How was your day?"

"You know," she said, shrugging," The usual…except for turning Snicket in…but that was most of yesterday, turning him in only took like an hour or whatever."

 Lucafont nodded, placing more beef into his mouth with his fork. He had adapted to eating easily with his hooks…he didn't really have a problem curling the hooks around and stuff. 

"You should find love some day soon," Esme said," You're a sweet chap you know." Lucafont blushed and smiled.

"Thanks," he said," You're a charming lady." Esme blinked slowly, showing off the tons of make-up on her eyes.

"Why thank you," she said.

Soon, the table was full of drunk and burping people, lying back on chairs, with empty places and scattered cutlery around. Esme and Lucafont were still sitting there, up properly, talking, still sober, but with finished plates. Olaf slowly stood up, shaking around and belching. He turned to the kitchen.

"Brats!" he cried," Come clear the fucking table!" Two children rushed in, silent with fear, and picked up Olaf's plate. But as one turned to help, the other one tripped-with Olaf's plate in their hands, and they landed with a crash and clatter, as the plate broke. Everyone was suddenly silent afterwards-an awkward silence that Lucafont hated, until Olaf turned red, and pointed a finger.

"COME HERE BRAT!" he screamed at the child, who picked herself up. He was only young, and looked as if she were about to cry. She slowly stepped towards him, and Olaf grabbed her collar, and lifted her, so her face was direct with his. He swung about slightly, then dropped her, and kicked her scared, shook body.

She stood up, and walked away, slowly and with such delicacy. She looked do sad, her head done, her hair now messy, and her jumper slopping off her shoulder. She walked back into the kitchen, with tears down her cheeks. Lucafont felt so sad…he wanted to stand up to Olaf. But he couldn't…he knew he couldn't. So he just sat there, scraping hook on hook, and looking down.

As they waited for ten minutes, for desert, Olaf seemed to be asleep, making snoring noises, breathing heavily, lying back, eyes closed. What a slob, Lucafont thought, why is Esme attracted to him? He shrugged…maybe it was the kind man inside. He chuckled, and snorted. Esme looked at him.

"What you laughing at?" she asked in a kind way.

"Aw…nothing," Lucafont replied, grinning.

"No, go on," Esme egged.

"No, it doesn't matter," Lucafont said, and tried stopping his grin.

Desert soon came. It was chocolate cake, with a hot chocolate sauce. It looked brilliant. Esme licked her lips as Carmalita cut her a piece.

"Looks terrific, Carmy," she said.

"Thank you," Caramlita replied in a bashful, sympathetic look. Esme made a small expression of love, and then dismissed Carmalita, who went off and gave Lucafont a slice. And then they went on. Olaf opened his eyes, and saw the cake in front of him, and grabbed it with both hands, and shoved it to his mouth. Esme looked slighter bitterly at him as he did so. Lucafont smiled at her small disgrace, and grabbed a fork, and started on his slice. Yum. Very good. 

When everyone had finished, two snow scouts came and cleared the table, ever so careful with everything. Lucafont felt sorry for them-he wanted to set them free…let them roam around and be happy, as children should. Esme coughed, and peered at Olaf again, who lying back now with his belly out. She then looked at Lucafont, and gave a huge grin.

"Um…Lucafont," she said quietly," Can you come with me for a second?" Lucafont shrugged.

"But wh-"

Esme winked. Smiling, Lucafont stood up, kicking his chair back, and followed Esme out of the room. Olaf opened his eyes, and looked around. He instantly noticed the two empty chairs carelessly tossed back. Meh. He would go later…just give him a chance to properly get up.

Esme led Lucafont up the stairs, where she continued to just smile at him. Lucafont guessed that she wanted to kiss him or something. He noticed the way she had looked at Olaf, who practically had a ring of flies around him, and then looked at him, who was the only man not drunk there. But he could be wrong. Yet, the wink gestured something else, surely? They arrived at the top of the stairs, and Esme turned to him, and felt his cheek with one of her perfect hands. He cringed, and she yanked his tie as they went into the bedroom. As she pulled him through, she slammed the door, and shoved her lips on hers.

Paradise.

Lucafont didn't dare pull away. It seemed so surreal. What he had been wanting for all this time suddenly coming to him. It was great. He felt her soft breath of perfume in his mouth. He felt her long nailed arms around his waist. Nothing compared to this. Haha…take that Olaf. Suddenly, Esme fell back, and Lucafont was confused at first, but as she swooped him down with her, and they both landed on the bed, he realized what was going on. Esme kicked off her shoes, and pulled off her to without saying a word. Lucafont watched at how confident she was, and at that, removed his jacket. As he undid his belt, and let his trousers swoop to the floor leaving him in just his shirt and boxer shorts, and Esme in a bra and her short skirt, hair down, they kissed again. Lucafont had never felt this…he had never come across real love. And now here it was-the woman he was planning to come onto came onto him…it was a miracle. As soon of the thought of miracles and paradise soared his mind, he heard a thumping noise. It repeated itself, again and again. Lucafont ignored, as he clutched Esme, and grabbed the hook of her bra with his own shiny hook.

Creak…

As Lucafont undid Esme's bra, he was facing the wall, seeing the dark view from the closed window in the shadowed room. But Esme, facing the other way saw a quite different view. The door suddenly swung open, shifting a light on the kissing couple, and Esme screamed, flinging back, ripping the bra from her and from Lucafont's hands, landing at the far side of the room. 

It was Olaf.

"Esme!" Lucafont cried, sprawling to Esme, who had fallen back, hands now covering her breasts, pointing. Lucafont turned, and saw Olaf.

"Fucking hell," he muttered. Olaf growled. He had not yet said a word. He slowly strode towards the bed, and when he was right in front of Lucafont, who was staring up in a scared silence, he stopped, and peered down. His immense height was terrifying.

"What the fucking hell are you two doing?" he snarled. It was quiet and calm, but full of anger and disgrace. Esme pulled herself up, with a top covering her breasts now.

"Look Olaf," she said, standing up," You're…you're great. But staring at you…seeing you on your back, beer belly up, it's just…I've fallen in love…I've fallen for Lucafont!" 

Lucafont blinked. What kind of soap drama night was this turning out to be? He closed his eyes, but he had the feeling people were looking at him. It was a strange feeling, a horrible one, so he burst his eyes open, and then felt a fist shoved in his face, and felt himself sprawling back, and landing off the bed, on the hard floor. He felt week, everything he could see was a blur. Everything he could here all echoic. But as it wore off, he stood up, to see Olaf clutching Esme up by the neck. He was killing her…he was killing Esme. No, that vile bastard wouldn't…would he? Oh, he would. He would kill for anything. Lucafont stopped thinking, and lunged forward to act.

He kicked at Olaf's heel with huge strength. As Olaf stumbled slightly, he still had Esme, faint and quiet in his arms, until he fell right back, whacking his head on the corner of a wall, and dropping Esme on the ground. Lucafont rushed round to the weak body, and knelt by it.

"Esme? Shit…shit…Esme?" He felt her pulse. She was breathing-just. She opened her eyes with a small bit of strength.

"Lucafont?" she asked. Lucafont shoved his hands underneath her back, and lifted her up. He laid her on the bed, and as he turned, he saw Olaf pick himself up, a patch of hair stained with blood, and an angry look on his face. He stared at Lucafont, who was sitting at the end of the bed. There was an awkward silence, and then Olaf lunged forward. Lucafont dived to the back of the bed, just as Olaf landed, and looked around for something to attack with. Esme was lying next to him, groaning with half open eyes. Lucafont randomly grabbed a pillow, the only thing that was in reach. He then, chucked it in Olaf's direction. Olaf just shoved it away. Lucafont was stuck now, as Olaf walked round towards the bed. Olaf jumped on the bed, to stomp on Lucafont, who cuddled up in a ball to dodge it, and then stood up. Olaf was a lot taller then Lucafont, and had more power then him. But Lucafont wasn't going to let that stop him, and jumped up and Olaf, and grabbed his neck. They both fell back, just missing Esme. As they landed on the bed, there was a cracking noise, and the boards of the bed snapped, and slid away, so the two men-and the woman, fell down, and slid off onto the floor. Lucafont was first to pull himself up, and rushed for the door. Get away from Olaf. No-wait, go back, and get Esme. No, can't risk it. Yes. Go, go, go!

Lucafont headed back for the room, and saw Olaf in front of him, armed with a candelabrum. He swung it forward, and as Lucafont dodged it, ducking, he tumbled back, and slid across the floor. Olaf charged towards him, and Lucafont quickly scrambled to his feet, into the bathroom. As he heard Olaf's charging footsteps, he shoved the door closed, and flicked the small lock. Then, he leaned against the door, heart beating rapidly, and breathing more heavily then ever before. 

Clonk.

The candelabrum whacked against the doors, making Lucafont swoop far away to the edge of bathroom. He walked to the sink, as the clonking sound struck again, and splashed water on his face. He was sweating so badly, like a big in a sauna. He needed to escape. The only way out was the small window on the far side of the room, with a huge drop if you climbed out. That wasn't helpful. Lucafont pondered.

Clonk.

How about fighting Olaf? Lucafont snorted. He wasn't capable of that. He thought, what made Olaf so strong? The candelabra was what Lucafont was scared of at the moment-it's shiny, hard metal could whack his brain out. So, grab something that could fight with that. It all seemed so easy. Lucafont looked around, to find something to fight with. A toilet brush? Nah, not strong enough. A rubber bath toy thingy? Nah, way too soft. An anonymous piece of hard, metal from the piping, which had seemed to slip from the rest of the piping, and was causing a small flood? Perfect.

Clonk.

As Lucafont noticed the bar, scrambled on the floor, he noticed the water, pouring from the gap in the pipes by the sink. Why had it fallen out? Lucafont could only wonder, but didn't at this point. He grabbed the bar, and then strode to the door. He then took a deep breath, and flicked open the door, and then swung open the door.

Clon-twang.

The bar got into the path of the candelabrum, and there was a shrieking grinding, metal-on-metal sound. Lucafont then, pulled it back. Olaf did the same, and then flung it over to Lucafont's head. 

Twang. He blocked it once more. Both were breathing heavily, sweating tremendously, with eyebrows narrowed, mouths down in an angry frown.

Twang, Clo-Twang, Swipe, Clo-Twang. The consistent battle went on for ages, the same thing repeated again and again. The men's hands were now weak, their legs tired, their whole body exhausted. But they continued, until the 'clonk' went out of place, and Lucafont whacked Olaf in the shoulder. 

Blood suddenly spurted out, and Olaf leaned against the floor, tripping. Lucafont looked once, then ran through the open doorway, and headed for the stairs. The shoulder wound didn't stop Olaf now, and the chase was on. Lucafont arrived at the stairs, and carelessly thumped down, skipping a step every now and then. Olaf followed, tripping and leaving red stains on the carpet. Lucafont was so scared of the man perusing him, and he couldn't let himself be prey to him. He arrived at the bottom, and turned to the door. He was free! Well, after he opened the door. He clutched the handle, and twisted it. No, no, no! It was locked. He turned around, and there was Olaf, bloody dripping down his suit, and the candelabrum clutched in his hand. Lucafont no longer had the bar; he had left it in the flooding bathroom. He was speechless-he tried to speak, but he couldn't. He closed his eyes. Olaf batted it down in his hand, and then lunged it up. 

Smash. 

Lucafont opened his eyes, to see glass sprayed all around. He had ducked down just in time, and he was now on the floor. He turned up, to see Olaf, unharmed. He stood up. What had happened? He turned, to see the smashed window of the door. 

Oh…Olaf had missed.

Thwack.

Olaf whacked him in the head, and Lucafont fell to the floor. Lucafont felt so much pain. He was still conscious, but he felt blood dripping down his face. This was it…good-bye world. He clutched his head, and managed to stand up. Everything was shaking. There was Olaf, all blurred, with something shiny in his hand. He was bringing it towards him. Lucafont collapsed before it hit him, and landed on the floor. Everything sounded strange, everything looked strange, sometimes he saw double, sometimes he saw nothing, sometimes everything was just blurred. He shook his head, and saw spurts of blood hit the wall. As he looked up, and saw the blank face of Olaf, he began crawling. As fast as he could, not sure where he was heading. He heard Olaf right behind him, and picked himself up. He started running, running as fast as he could. 

He was a bit wobbly at first, and he saw loads of slowly moving shapes in front of him, and a blur of red. But as he neared, he could see everything clear. He took a second to wipe blood from his face, and then saw it was a troupe, who hadn't noticed him, and then the red was the red tablecloth on the long table of the dining room. Lucafont started running again, but suddenly, he felt really weak. He felt like he was going to trip over, and taking a large step, arriving in the dining room, he lunged forwards, and crashed onto the table. As he sat down, and relaxed for about two seconds, everything seemed clear again for a short while. Then, hearing Olaf, Lucafont sprawled forwards, and Olaf crashed onto the table. Flacutono let out a huge gasp, and fell off his chair. Flo and Tocuna screamed and hugged each other. All the associated let out a cry of worry, and sat in a scared silence. Lucafont wiped his face again, and stood up on the table. Olaf stood up as well, the candelabrum tight in his large fist. Lucafont looked around, and noticed a glass. He bent down, and grabbed it, and then chucked it over to the other table. His blood mixed in with his sweat, and continued to droop down his face.

Smash.

The glass missed Olaf, and landed on the floor beneath the table. Lucafont cursed, and looked around at the table. Flo and Tocuna each had a glass, and Lucafont dodged down and grabbed them both, one in each hand. Then he turned, and chucked them at Olaf. The damage to his head made everything blurry again. Smash. Smash. One landed on the table, making a few people around scream and move back, and the other was on aim, but Olaf had ducked, and it had hit the far side of the room.

Lucafont cursed…bloody Olaf. Lucafont turned, and jumped of the table, Olaf scrambling to follow, tripping at the tablecloth, and tugging it with his feet. Lucafont rushed out of the room, to the nearest door, which was the kitchen, where the Snow Scouts were still in…sitting, crying, among other things. Caramlita sat on a stool, whilst the others either stood or sat on the hard floor. Lucafont darted in, pounding into a counter, knocking plates off the sink-boards. They landed on the floor with a huge crash. The snow scouts looked at each other, too scared to move. What was Olaf do? After the plates crashed, their attentions turned to the door again, where Olaf rushed through. One girl fainted in distress, but Olaf seemed to ignore them, and stared at Lucafont, who was sweating at the other side of the room. Lucafont took this moment to wipe the blood from his face-it wasn't coming so thoroughly from his head now. Olaf no longer had the candelabrum, and was bare handed, with blood down his clothes and in a terrible state.

"Bet you think you've done pretty well, Lucafont," Olaf snarled.

"Cut the crap," Lucafont replied calmly.

"Oh," Olaf said, raising an eyebrow," I thought that you'd like some last words."

"I won't be needing them," Lucafont replied, and behind his back, opened a drawer slightly, and shoved his hand in.

"So you'd like to die without any? Just in an anonymous way?" Olaf snorted, then held his hands out so four fingers made a square," I can see it all over the telly and the newspapers…local man missing, body never found." He grinned evilly. Lucafont scowled, and shuffled his hand throughout the drawer.

"Stuck for words now…" Olaf snarled," Thought you might be…most people are before they're murdered…but sorry Lucafont." Olaf grabbed his chin with a scraggly hand. "I'm afraid I'm not just going to get a gun and shoot you…you'll die a very slow and very painful death for tossing off with Esme."

"She came on to me!" Lucafont suddenly snapped," She told me to go upstairs, she kissed me first, she dragged me to the bed."

"Oh, playing the blame game now, are we?" Olaf replied.

"No!" Lucafont cried, then sighed," I don't care what you think, dumbass…I can't stand you anymore!"

"You won't have to for much longer, Lucafont," Olaf snarled," Because now it's time to die." Olaf strode towards him, and Lucafont quickly drew out a knife from the drawer, and held it up to Olaf's face.

"Step back," he snarled at him. He suddenly got a strange feeling. Here he was, having power over the man who had ruled him, had so much possession over him for so long. Olaf looked nervously at the knife, and coughed, before taking a step back.

"Put it down, Lucafont," he said in a dark tone.

"No, Olaf."

"Put it down…now." Olaf was now sterner, but Lucafont wasn't scared.

"No…I won't!" he cried at him.

"Listen to me now!" Olaf shouted," Give it to me now!"

"NO!" Lucafont cried," NO OLAF! You listen to me…for the first time in five years! Now, you go…you leave me alone, let me and Esme go forever, and leave us be, unless you want me to stab you. Got that?" Olaf nodded shyly, then suddenly lunged out, and headed for the knife. 

It all happened so quickly, the snatch, the screams the shot of blood.  As Olaf shot out, Lucafont tripped back, holding hand high, still with knife. Olaf stumbled back, pulled Lucafont slightly back too. Lucafont dropped the knife, but clutched it, and stumbled forward, shoving it through Olaf's head, and the tip poking out slightly the other side. Lucafont dropped the knife, letting go with it. What the fuck had just happened? 

He closed his eyes, expecting the wake up from a long dream. But he didn't. In dreams, you never think it's a dream. Lucafont looked at the body. He had killed someone. Not just someone-Olaf. Olaf, his boss, his ruler, someone he had looked up to for all this time. He looked around at the kitchen. All the snow scouts had long since fled, except for the little girl Olaf had hurt. She walked over to Lucafont-she was only about seven or eight. Not saying anything, she gave Lucafont a hug, and then left the room. Lucafont was stunned as he stared at the body again. Its lifelessness was creepy, the staring eyes, the pool of blood forming, the faint, pale skin. Lucafont looked away…he couldn't stand it.

He couldn't believe he did it. Then, he stared at the slammed door, and saw water flowing underneath it. The flood, he thought, with a chuckle.

He looked out of the window…it must be really late now, probably gone midnight. And he had never been this tired in his life. He wished he could crawl up, and leave.

_"Local man gone missing, body never found"_

That's what he would do…he would get rid of the body for good…for good…then no more Olaf…

The door burst open, and a huge load of water burst in. Lucafont stared and smiled, but not at that. For Esme was the one who opened the door. She looked down at the body, and made a slight disgusted impression, but she ignored, and rushed to Lucafont, and grabbed his face, and snogged him, with smashed dishes on the floor, water soaking their feet and legs, and between them, the loose body of Olaf, with a knife through his head, never to return again.

**_Finé _**

****


End file.
